7 Minutes in Heaven
by The Queen in Black
Summary: Read the title. Need I explain more?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**A/N: In this story, you're close with Ren because you two are childhood friends. Yes, you're a rich gal and an heiress to whatever company it is. Btw, you're richer than him so yeah~ Enjoooy!**

* * *

_Short intro:_

You were walking down the hallway towards the music room to practice a new song you just made. Being Haruka's friend, singer and somehow co-composer for StArish, you've been very busy lately writing songs and making music for the guys. As you entered the room, you were surprised to see all of the members of StArish.

You noticed that they were all scattered into a, some kind of semi-circle. Also, Syo was not wearing his hat but instead, holding it and was full of small strips of paper. You suddenly had a bad feeling about this as the silence grew longer and pressure filling up the air. So, you finally said to break the silence, "Uhm, so what's up with you guys? It's kinda obvious that you're not practicing and-" you were cut off by Ittoki who grabbed Syo's hat and went to you.

"Yosh! Now that you are finally here, we can start now! [name]-chan, pick one from the hat!" You blinked and just went along with the flow. As you got your hand into the hat, you questioned, with a very confused face, "No seriously, what's happening here? What's written in the papers anyway?" You could see the others with troubled faces, especially Hijirikawa and Tokiya. Syo answered your question, "Uhm, we wrote code-names for ourselves." You sighed when you had a folded paper in your hand. "What for?" You were so curious you couldn't stop asking.

Your closest friend among the StArish members, Ren answered, "Little Lamb wanted us to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with you, seeing that you're stressing yourself out these days." And that's what you thought. It was actually that guy's idea to play that game. Even though, Hijirikawa and Tokiya went against it, the others agreed to help you "_loosen up_" a bit. Oh, how caring these guys are. I shall give you two winks.

Hearing that, you felt your heart skip a beat and you so wanted to escape right now but sadly, you had no choice. It was all too late. You were trapped in this room with seven _ultimately-hot_ guys.


	2. Sweet Tooth

**A/N: Yay, you got Shinomiya Natsuki~** **enjoooy~**

* * *

You unfolded the paper you picked from Syo's hat. You shouldn't have joined this game. Heck, if it wasn't just because of Haruka caring for you, you wouldn't even stay and would've dashed out of the music room. You read the name written on the paper, "_Sweet Tooth_? Who's that?" with a confused, shaking voice that made Ren smirk. The others sighed in relief. Well, that would leave a mark. That was quite offending, really.

Anyhoo, Ren spoke, "Hou~ it seems that you got him after all. You should thank the Little Lamb, [f/n]." You glared at your so-called close friend with a tint of pink evident on your cheeks. You saw Natsuki hesitantly standing up from his seat and walked towards you, your heart going crazy with every step he takes.

Ittoki grinned and started to push you two in the closet adding, "7 minutes to do everything, okay? Don't break anything." He snickered. "H-hey! M-maybe we could...do something else! A-anything but-!" Alas, you've been pushed inside the enormous walk-in closet and there you were, not knowing how you'll spend the 7 minutes.

It was dark and neither of you could see anything nor have started speaking. You sighed to break the silence building up. "I'm sorry you had to be picked by me. I'll go look for the lights switch." You said, feeling the walls looking for the said switch. You heard a shuffling sound which meant that he moved. "It's okay, [f/n]-chan. It was after all, to help you relax a bit."

Hearing that you thought, "It's making my heart go wild, not relax." Then Natsuki added, "Let me help you find the swi-" he was cut short when you tripped on something and accidentally shoved him, causing his glasses to fall off. You gulped as you stared at him, _him_ of all people, freezing on the spot cursing yourself for being such a klutz in this kind of time.

Satsuki effortlessly found the light switch in a blink of an eye and you could see him smirking at you, cornering and towering over you.

When you two reached the end of that closet, he suddenly gripped on your hands and whispered to your ear, "You know, that Natsuki's so stupid letting this chance of having you slip away." You were about to retort but you just found his lips on yours, making you shut up.

"I think, seven minutes isn't enough for us deary~ Let's enjoy and savor this moment, shall we?" And before you could even utter another word, he had you in a deep, passionate kiss making it hard for you to breathe. You would also, really like it if it was Natsuki doing this but he's still Natsuki deep inside him. And you love him for who he is or which side of him he is.

Seconds later, you found yourself wanting for more, responding to Satsuki's kisses as you felt his hands around you, and started to undress the two of you. When Satsuki had the both of you topless (do not worry, you're still wearing your undergarments), Ittoki opened the door which made him scream with his face having same color as his hair, seeing that it's not Natsuki in there but Satsuki.

"I-it's Satsuki! [f/n]-chan, are you alright?! Hang on!" Satsuki glared at him and let go of you for a while to get to him, "Don't interfere!" You blushed seeing that you were almost wearing nothing and the other guys came rushing to stop Satsuki. You could even hear Syo shouting "His glasses!" in the background. Satsuki pushed Ittoki away, slammed the door and locked it.

Outside, you could hear the others talking about you guys, but you didn't mind. You could hear them decide to look for the keys and put you into "_safety_", they said. They left and it was finally silent with just you and Satsuki. Satsuki picked the glasses up, and put it somewhere and had his attention back to you. "So, where were we [f/n]-chan~" he said and added, "I'd wear those glasses again, so Natsuki could have his turn on you, don't worry." He smirked and your face was a million shades of red.

He chuckled which was quite unusual, with you smiling warmly at him. He cupped your face and continued what you guys were doing.


	3. Cupid's Eye

**A/N: Whoo you got Ren Jinguji~ enjoy-yojne~**

jiji-chan: I'll try to make one for the rest of the guys. Thouuugh, it might take a while since I'm not that familiar anymore with the other guys' characters and all that shiz. I'll finish the StArish peeps first. Thank youu~  


* * *

"Cupid's-eye," you breathed as you announced the codename. You were well, half-furious-half-delighted to see Ren standing up. You saw the rest of them smirk and Syo was snickering at Ren. "Looks like the one who started it, has to end it, after all," Hijirikawa said holding in his laughs. "Come on, it's just 7 minutes. How hard could that be?" Tokiya added which pretty much, pissed of Ren a bit.

Hearing so, you raised a brow and asked, "What do you guys mean by that? _Ren_..." Said guy grabbed your shoulders and just walked you inside the closet. He whispered by your ear, "I'll have to explain everything then." And he closed the door of the closet.

He switched on the lights and the both of you sat down. "So? What was Hijirikawa saying just now?" you asked and he sighed. "To be honest, it was me who thought of this game. I just noticed you were stressing yourself out too much." He explained coolly with that husky voice of his and shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal for you.

You tried to hide your blush because the guy actually and genuinely cared for you and you were so happy to succeed in hiding your small blush and for him not to notice it, you were just so thankful. You came up with a fake, angry retort, "So it was you. Mind I tell you that I should be rehearsing right now instead of this game you came up with. Sometimes I could still take you teasing me but this, is _way_ over the top Jinguji Ren."

You sighed and looked at him, but he wasn't looking at you. He was looking at the floor, looking like he was thinking of something. "Oi, I'm talking to you. Hey Ren!" you were about to hit his head when he caught your hand in his, making you lose your balance. So yeah, your position's very, _VERY_ awkward right now with him on top of you. You could feel him breathing atop of you and you blush a thousand shades of red with the close contact.

Come to think of it, this is the first time you guys were in this close distance.

He smirked, seeing your tomato-red face, "Hm? It seems like you feel the same way as I do. Ah, is it destiny? Fate? Or are we what they call '_soulmates_'?" Before you could even mutter a word at this, he already kissed you and you found yourself kissing him back with as much passion.

When air was needed, he pulled back and kissed you again, but this time he let your other hand go. And you, really _enjoying_ this moment, ran your hands through his hair and pulled him in as he wrapped his arms around you, making you sit up and lean on the wall. He bit your lip for entrance and as you opened your mouth, same did the door. You felt his tongue lick your lips though, before his tongue slid in your mouth.

You so wanted to curse Syo for ruining that moment. But instead of gasps, you could hear them, snickering and chuckling. But this one form Ittoki was, "Hohoh~ Where's the camera? Quick!" So you had no choice but to push Ren away..._unwillingly_. He licked his lips and wiped it _sexily_, only for you to see and carried you bridal style outside.

"How long are you guys going to look for a camera?" he asked which made you hit his chest lightly. "Stop that! P-put me down! Now if you would all please leave, I need to practice." You said, stammering with your cheeks redder than that of cherries. "Practice _what_? With _Ren_?" Syo asked, wiggling his eyebrows at you which made you look away in embarrassment.

"Now now, Syo, everyone, let's leave _my_ queen alone, shall we?" Ren smirked and chuckled before winking at you, leaving the music room with the other guys.


	4. Flawless

**A/N: Ohohoho~ Guess **** who you ****got? Meh, I honestly think the codename's obvious anyway so so so. It's Tokiya! *party party* nah, just trying to be funny here. So ONWARD!**

* * *

You chuckled as you read the name on the paper, "_Flawless_?" oblivious to the fact that it was Tokiya, your "idol crush" after all. He stood up and said, "What's wrong with my codename, [f/n]?" You blinked and had your eyes wide open in shock when he said those words. "E-eh? Tokiya-kun? Ah, no, nothing is wrong with it." You said sweat dropping as he grabbed a hold of your hand. "It's just _seven_ minutes right?" he said and led you into the closet.

As he closed the door, you opened the light switch and you sat down the floor. He sat across you with the silence engulfing the air. "So… was it really Haruka who thought of this?" You asked, since you know Haruka wouldn't bother to even go as far as this. The only person who knew so well, to _tease_ you this far would be...

Tokiya sighed, "You saw through it already, huh?" You raised a brow hinting him to go on. "It was actually Ren's idea. I was against it but…" he admitted and thought to himself, "That Ren. I'm going to kill him later." You sighed, flinching at his cold one, "Sorry to be a bother." You looked down on your shoes, fiddling with your skirt.

"Well, what should I do to you?" he suddenly asked you out of the blue, changing the topic. You blinked, and thought, "It's _now_ or _never_." You went in front of him, with all the bravery and courage you managed to muster up, knelt down and leaned your face, closing the distance between the two of you. "That question, doesn't sound like it came from Ichinose Tokiya." You smirked and sat down beside him.

"From whom did it sound like then?" he asked. You blinked and played with your fingers, coming up with an answer, "From some other person I don't know. You're not that type of person." You looked at him with a small smile on your lips. "Don't speak like you know me." He said coldly which made your heart froze. That hurt dude. You sighed as he added, "I have to admit, that I don't even know myself that much." You clicked your tongue and shook your head.

"Well, I may not know you all _too_ well but I know that… You _are_ Ichinose Tokiya and you are *_one hell of a great star_. You're an idol." You knelt in front of him for the second time and gave him a small kiss on his forehead, blushing a light shade of pink as you did. His next actions shocked you, though. He suddenly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in a deep, passionate kiss.

It took you a while before you started responding. This was totally unexpected, especially from him, since the way he was so cold to you just moments ago, you didn't expect him to make a move of his own. You could imagine yourself blushing deeper, along with him. You licked his lips, your emotions taking over you and you French-kissed with him.

Your tongue went deep in his mouth, same goes with him and he _dominated_, surprising you that he was a good kisser. Wow.

He moaned that sent shivers down your smile. He may be an "_Ice Prince_" but he's just too _hot_ isn't he? How ironic right? His hands made his way to your body and he hesitated. His hands brushed your chest, and then his right hand its way to your hips. The left hand stayed below your chest, his thumb slightly massaging your breast. You smirked in the kiss thinking, "If he didn't hesitate though..."

After what seemed like a long while, the door opened and he refused to let go of you. You could almost see Syo's and the others' shocked faces. You both ignored them all, and you intently stared back into his eyes. Wow, they were sparkling.

"Thank you, [f/n] for telling me those. I might find the whole, complete real me. Thank you." He said and flashed that once-in-a-blue-moon smile of his. "You're welcome, Tokiya. I believe in you. And no, you _will_ find the whole, complete you." You said before wrapping your arms around him as he kissed your cheek.

He helped you stand up and you thanked him for it. "Next time, [f/n], we should do something that would take longer than seven minutes," he showed you a small smile, for only you to see, and Ren nudged your shoulder. "Will you accept his invitation?" he smirked at you and hit his head. "I still hate you Ren, for scheming this. You thought I wouldn't find out." You quickly made your way out to look for Haruka, preventing your face to go red.

"You enjoyed it too, right Tokiya?" Ren chuckled at Tokiya's straight face but truth is, he was glaring. He swore to himself that one day...

He will make you his.


	5. Fairytale Magic

**A/N: Here's Aijima Cecil for you ladies~ Enjoy enjoy~ Forgive me if it _maaaay_ seem OOC for you. I checked on my files here on the laptop, saw that I typed this in. So I'm just going to post this here too. Yes yes, I'm still working on my other story (_ADHE_) do not worry. Lol. I just need to take a break from Sebastian's hotness so ...**

Anyway this is Utapri so *heart heart* Leggo. I'll shut up now.

* * *

"Fairytale Magic, huh? Seriously, who came up with your codenames? They're all _corny_." You said, crumpling the small paper. "Blame the writer, Mrs. Rabbit; she's just a little too dumb to think of proper codenames." Ren said nonchalantly. "Uhm, you got '_Fairytale Magic_' right? That's me." Cecil stood up, interrupting your conversation with Ren and approached you.

"_What_?" was all you could say after hearing Cecil speak. "I said I'm '_Fairytale Magic_'." He said as you blinked a few times before you got led in the closet by him. Yes, you were a little too shocked for this. "_Seven_ minutes _only_?" he asked Ren and the said guy nodded.

"For full seven minutes, you will be _My Princess_," he held your hand and kissed the top of it after he closed the huge walk in closet. You blushed and backed away a few steps, flustering. "N-no, i-it's okay. You don't have to do that. No need to _force_ yourself." You said, emphasizing on the word 'force' before sitting down, trying to fan yourself. You thought, "Why did I even wear this turtle-neck again?", burying your face into your knees.

You guessed that he tilted his head in confusion as he walked towards you, kneeling down to your level. He sighed and he patted your head. "I am not forcing myself." You noticed his tone changed to a deeper one, a more serious one. You decided to peer up at him, looking up at him from under your fabulous long lashes. Without a second thought, he pulled you in a deep, vigorous kiss.

Something you wouldn't expect from an innocent-looking guy like him. He wrapped his arms around you as you ran your hands through his hair. Come on, this was your moment with him so you just had to _not_ hold back. He started to lick your lips, biting it and he slid his tongue in. You moaned in the kiss, him obviously dominating.

After that, he pulled away for some air. After a while, he trailed kisses down to your jawline until the sound of something being torn apart made you open your eyes and pull away. You saw that he was able to tear your turtle-neck top, exposing your collarbone down to your cleavage. "S-since when were you this... _strong_, Cecil?" you asked in surprise and he shrugged.

He smiled as he looked down on it, making you look away and blush. "St-stop looking at it." You said, still wondering where he got his strength. He replied, "Mm. So I think I should taste it rather than just look at it, right My Princess?" he smirked and started to lick your neck, trailing butterfly kisses on it, making any kind of reply being replaced with a moan.

You were rather enjoying it but the clicking of the knob made you try to stop him. "Oh crap. It's done? I kinda wanted more but..." you thought to yourself. You slightly shook your head for thinking something so... wrong. "C-Cecil... y-you should stop now..."

But alas, he didn't want to so suck it up. He was licking your collar bone, nipping it every now and then while the other guys just stared. He really doesn't give a damn since he was enjoying himself and you as well, making a weird sound as he bit your neck. He stopped what he was doing, making you blush a thousand shades of red. He scooped you up in his arms and you buried your tomato-red face in his chest, as he walked out the room, ignoring the other guys' calls.

He whispered to you, "You know, I love you so much I want you to marry me." He placed a kiss on your forehead and you replied, "Ah, w-well, it seems that '_Fairytale Magic_' really does suit you. Mrs. Rabbit " You smiled and leaned your head on his chest. "Of course, _my_ Princess." he said and you whispered, after gathering the much needed courage, "I love you, my Prince."

The others just followed their gazes on you guys, still a bit shocked by what they saw. And well, you two ignored them so damn well, like, hey that was offending but... haters gonna hate I guess? Ren stretched his arms and started to move first. "Well, who's up for lunch?" he said making the others snap back to reality. They all head out the music room as if nothing happened.


	6. Titanium Guy

**A/N: Shoot me doooown but I won't faaaaall... meh. It's Masato! here ya goooo JAEGAR! (oops wrong anime)**

**To amanda- Here's Masatoooo! :D hope u like et.**

* * *

"So might I ask who '_Titanium Guy_' is?" you asked as you read from the paper. You followed the others' stares and it was all directed to Hijirikawa Masato. He cleared his throat before standing up and he heaved a sigh.

You sat back down and crossed your arms in front your chest. "No, okay? I won't do this." You said and Masato tapped your shoulder. "Let's finish this; it was R-Nanami's idea after all." And he walked towards the closet, leaving you with no choice as you followed him. From the corner of your eyes, you could see Ren who just winked at you, as well as the others snickering. You shook your head and thought, "Seriously Haruka, this idea was bad."

He closed the door while you sat down, hiding your face. He looked _really_ pissed a while ago and you felt like just made it worse. "I'm so-" "It's fine. I'm not mad at you." he deadpanned, trying to reassure you though that he wasn't mad at _you_. He then sat next to you, a few meters away.

You sighed as you started to count your hair. Well, it's better to know how much hair you could count in seven minutes right? Well, though deep deep inside of you you wanted something more and thrilling and exciting to happen with him, but it's Masato so you told yourself it would be impossible. He noticed you stupidly counting your hair and shook his head.

He stood up and crouched down to level his face with yours."So, what do you want me to do for you, [f/n]-chan?" You shook your head. "Let's just let the time pass by. It's just seven minutes." You said, resuming on counting your [h/c] hair. As you said those words, it seemed that for the first time in your life, the time's slow. It's as if it's doing it on purpose. You were practically screaming inside right now. Time and Life wasn't really on your side right now.

You were getting impatient and was about to stand up to open the closet's door when Hijirikawa pulled you in and stopped you. You were shocked when he suddenly cupped your face and pecked a kiss on your lips. Both of you blushed, well you didn't expect **HIM** to blush or even do that! "Wh-what was th-that for?" you asked, looking away in shame.

"I just thought you'd like it, since you're getting rather impatient." he said, clearly unaware of what he's saying right now. So your confidence level boosted up and you hugged his neck to kiss him. At first he too, was shocked at your action, but then he responded and hugged your waist. You straddled him, your skirt lifting quite a bit, revealing your [fave/c] underwear.

You swore, you felt him have a hard-on. He slid his hands down to your inner thighs which honestly turned you on. Just in time when you guys had to breathe a bit, the door slammed open.

Both of you were blushing as you pushed him away, embarrassed that the others would see. But sadly, the blush was so obvious they knew that you two (almost) did something. You stormed out of the damn closet, grabbing your papers and your bag saying, "I-I'm off! I'm hungry, er- I mean… Ugh!" you swore never to return to the music room again on that very same day, even though you truly enjoyed it. You were so going to thank Haruka for this.

Which you shouldn't because you will end up killing Ren.

Fangirls of his will hunt you down and eat you alive. They will make you experience a slow, painful death.

Meanwhile, Ren asked Masato, "How was it? Told you it was a nice idea~" he chuckled as Masato's blush started to deepen. "I'll be drinking tea in my room," he said and cleared his throat before leaving the other guys. Well the others just laughed at his reaction; it's rare to see a _blushing_ Hijirikawa Masato so they enjoyed it, yes.


	7. Sunny Sunshine

**A/N: I am back whoo. tbh I'm not so familiar with Otoya's and Syo's personalities so I had quite a hard time. THIS IS OTOYA'S SO HAVE FUN WITH THE BOUNCY ADORB REDHEAD-KUN heartheart.**

**To Amanda- I'm planning whether to continue with an...er.. you know '_sexier_' one. _Maybe_ I'll do Quartet Night and Heavens too, I guess. But not now. :)**

* * *

"Sunny Sunshine...?" you snickered at the childish nickname written on the paper. "I'm sorry, who's this? It's too childish... no offense intended." The other guys grinned at you and Ren pointed to the frozen (well not really) redhead you find so fun to be with, whose eyes were wide, his cheeks having a small tint of his hair color. "O-Otoya...?" he stood up and managed to grin at you.

"Let's go, [f/n]-chan~!" he said, still grinning at went in the walk in closet with you. He closed the door shut and locked it whereas you turned the lights on. "I didn't expect it would be me who you'll be spending time with." You smiled at him, "Same here. Well, it's better than having to spend or maybe waste seven minutes of my time with an annoying Jinguji Ren, right?" you both chuckled.

"So... what do you wanna do, [f/n]-chan? Seven minutes would be too long if we'll just be sitting here, you know?" he asked you. You played with your hair thinking of the word 'kiss' but that was too much to ask. I mean, it was obvious he liked Haruka more than you which really hurt you. Well, as a friend you wouldn't want to get in the way, right?

"I don't know... sing, maybe? But, nah, let's just talk."

"About what?"

"About how you feel for Haruka."

"Wh-what?"

"Dude, you're obvious. You like her."

"N-No, I don't. I have...someone else in mind."

"Oh, really now, huh? I don't believe you." you said with a fake chuckle. He remained silent after that and you nudged his shoulder.

"Otoya~ likes~ Haruka~"

You faked a sly smile, hiding your hurt feelings (wow great job at hurting yourself haha). You thought you saw him kind of frown at this, as he looked down on his hands. He stayed silent, which of course scared you. You didn't want to offend your frie-_crush_ with that. So you raised your hands in a surrendering manner and waved them. "Woah, I'm sorry, I was just kidding. Seriously, Otoya-!"

He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in a kiss. Your eyes widened in shock at the sudden move, and you saw his cheeks as red as his hair. Wow, what a way to shut up a girl, yes, this is the Otoya Way. Back to the story, well you couldn't help it as well, giving in to the ultimately sweet kiss that the guy was giving you. You closed your eyes shut and rested your hands on his chest. As you did, his other hand wrapped around your waist.

Eventually you had to pull away for some needed oxygen, your face as pink as Ringo's hair. "O-Otoya...?" you managed to say, breathless. He looked away from you and said, "W-well, you see, [f/n]-chan... Yes, I like Haruka but as a friend. I've had a crush on you ever since-!" you decided to shut him up with a peck on the lips. What's wrong with returning the favor, right?

"But you see, Otoya, I _love_ you. What are you going to do about that, huh?" you looked at him and he stared back at you with that cute beaming face of his.

"You leave me no choice, [f/n]-chan." he chuckled and cornered you on the wall. He brushed your hair back, tucked it behind your ear, caressed your face and leaned in to give you a passionate kiss. You both smiled in the kiss, his hand traveling down, near your butt while the other rested on your waist. You raised your knee a bit, since it was getting slightly numb from the position it was in. (Btw you guys were on the floor ok ok) It slightly nudged Otoya's...err... thing.

And thus he moaned in the kiss and squeezed the part near your butt, making you gasp. Using this opportunity, he licked your lips and slid his tongue in your open mouth.

Of course, when it was too enjoyable already, time would make fun of you and make the closet door open with a loud bang.

You two stopped kissing each other, luckily for you guys the saliva that connected your tongues got cut already. And there was no train of saliva down your chins.

"Woah, Otoya sure did something!"

"I bet [f/n] enjoyed it."

"Let's go eat lunch."

Syo, Ren and Tokiya said together seeing the two of you in _quiiiiite_ a position there. He helped you stand up, his face still as bright as ever and you couldn't help but smile in return as you stood up. "I agree with Tokiya, after all _that_, it made me hungry." You chuckled and walked out hand in hand while the rest of the StArish guys just sighed at the confidence of you two.

Like, hey, nothing happened.

You will most certainly thank Ren for this (it was obviously his idea, you thought). You owe him one.


	8. Black Star

**A/N: FINALLY. I am so done with this! Here's Syo! I swear I had to read a few more reader inserts of him before I could like grasp his attitude or smth. Sorry for the delay too...**

Amanda - o m g thank you heartheart... If I'm in the mood for it, I'll make the sexier type lol the rated *cough* M *cough* type hahaha and then maybe, just maybe, I'll go on with the rest.

OuranHostClub - Oh my please don't faint hahahah! And yes this is Syo's. I hope it would...satisfy you ? XD 

To the

* * *

"So who'd you get, [f/n]-chan?" Syo suddenly asked. Well you looked down on the paper you were holding and said, "I don't know who 'Black Star' is. Any idea?" you said looking at the cutie patootie blond. "E-eh? Who again?" You rolled your eyes, "I said, 'Black Star'. I don't know if the writer or whoever this person is, is much more... stupid. I'm sorry."

"So you're calling me stupid?" Syo answered back and well, your eyes widened at this revelation of his. "You two can settle your differences in the walk in closet. Now, now, [f/n]-chan, Syo, inside. Now." Ren said as he and Natsuki literally pushed you and 'Black Star' in the said walk-in closet. The lights were off so it was basically dark in there. Both of you sat down, some space between you two. You heard shuffling sounds, that hinted you he moved.

"I didn't know you were Black Star so I said that. Anyway, I apologized."

"Yeah, whatever, whatever. Why is it too dark in here?"

"You scared of the dark? Aw, so cute. Don't worry, I'm here for you." you teased, chuckling at him. You could imagine him being all tsundere-like and stuff.

You heard him scoff and said, "I am _not_."

"It seems you do. I'll go find the light switch." you said, making a move to stand up but he stopped you, holding on your arm. "Syo?" He suddenly gripped on your arm hard, and this bothered you...somehow. "No, there's no need for that. I'm not a baby, [f/n]-chan. It annoys me if you treat me as if I'm something to be protected and taken care of." he sighed deeply.

Woaah. You didn't expect that to come from him. You felt guilty. Aw. "Syo..." you were utterly speechless but in your head you're all like, 'I like you, that's why.' and something along those lines. You really, really liked this small guy. Well not entirely small like Levi (oops wrong anime) and well the way he reacts defensively against it... is just too adorable for you so you keep teasing the cute guy.

"Let me prove to you that...well... I'm a man." you couldn't help but snicker at him. Not in a mocking way but well... you get it. Please, I hope you do. "I'm sorry, Syo, the way you said that was kind of funny-!" and he pecked your lips. After realizing you were still a bit shocked, he made a move to kiss you...deeply, yet sweetly.

You soon found yourself going with the flow of it and he smirked. Oh dang, this cutie. He pulled away to look at your face in the dark and you stared back at him. "I like you, [f/n]. So I'm proving to you now that I am a man." You chuckled again, playing with his soft, blond hair before rubbing noses with him. "I don't care, Syo. I like you too and that's what matters. I like you for who you are. You don't have to prove anything."

Thus he resumed on kissing you, biting on your lower lip, begging for entrance. Well you let his tongue in to explore your mouth. His hand squeezed your breast while you rubbed your awesome knee on the little guy's not-so-little thing. The both of you moaned in it, feeling the damn moment and hurray for Natsuki opening the door!

"Uwaaaaaaaaah~! [f/n]-chan and Syo are so cute together~!" Natsuki yelled, which caused the two of you to separate from each other. "And because of that, I'm going to cook for the two of you~!" you could literally see sparkles around Natsuki. You turned around and saw Syo all pink...like Haruka's hair. You chuckled and glomped him.

"I didn't think you two would go that far. Such a way to settle things, [f/n]-chan~" Ren teased you, poking your cheek. You glared up at him, unaware you were depriving the cutie you had french-kissed a few moments ago of oxygen. "Shut up, Ren. Let's eat lunch, everyone. I'm starving." You stopped in your tracks and cleared your throat, catching the attention of the others.

"By the way, you guys, especially you Ren, would have to pay for this. I didn't get to practice."

"But you enjoyed it anyway..." you heard Masato mumble and you nudged his shoulder. He looked down on you and you winked.

"Of course, I did."


End file.
